


I've had enough

by Lavawing45



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: Alec has a nightmare and calls Ellie in a need for help.
Kudos: 11





	I've had enough

Water, crashing over him and around. He's lost his sense of direction, which way is up? He doesn't know. It tastes muddy, like reed water. But he has to reach Daisy, he just has to, coughing and choking on water, he's drowning, no one can help him.  
Violently waking up, he begins to cough and sputter, searching blindly for his pills. Finding them, he pops out two, dry swallowing them on instinct. It kicks in, calming his weak and fluttery heart. Daisy is visiting her mum for the weekend, so he walks stiffly to the kitchen, not caring how much noise he makes. Starting the kettle, he begins to calm, the simple, reflexive movements of making tea soothing him. The kettle whistling, he grabs a random mug, not pausing to look at it till he already poured and took a sip of his tea. Its the one Miller bought him, the little cat on the side grumpy as can be. Suddenly missing her annoying rants, and orange windbreaker, he calls her, his little blackberry slowly transmitting the call. 

"Sir? Its four in the morning, why the hell are you calling me? If it's a case, it can wait."

"I... im not really sure why I called you Miller, but no, its not a case."

"Well, im awake now, might aswell talk till the work cycle starts"

The End


End file.
